1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, digital image capturing devices, such as cameras, are equipped with image sensors to process an image of an object.
In the digital image capturing device, light reflected off of an object passes through a lens to the image sensor at which the light forms an image. The image sensor converts the image to digital image data for output by changing light intensities to intensities of electrical signals.
The image sensor includes a plurality of image pixels and an output circuit. Each of the plurality of image pixels generates an electrical signal corresponding to an intensity of light occurring on the image pixel, and the output circuit outputs the electrical signals of the image pixels. An image processor receives the electrical signals of the image pixels and outputs a captured image by performing suitable digital image processing on the electrical signals.
Image sensors that quickly adjust focus have been commercialized by replacing some of the image pixels with focus detection pixels for generating signals for focus adjustment rather than for image detection. Basically, a plurality of image pixels are used to output image signals while focus detection pixels are used to output signals, e.g., phase difference signals, for adjusting image focus. The focus detection pixels are different in structure than the image pixels for obtaining image signals, and are generally not available for outputting image signals.